Look at me
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba have a conversation during their service in detention. Will they find insight into eachothers minds? somehow its turned into humour? a bit of seto x everyone and now a KAWAII momentREAD AND REVIEW
1. Wednesday

**Okay, I have given up on a lot of other fictions due to a lack of reviews… Therefore, I am again starting again with a new story. Consider the rest abandoned till further notice.**

------------------------

* * *

Look at me!

"What do you see when you look at me, what do you see?" Joey said looking into the eyes of Seto Kaiba alone in detention hall.

"Wheeler is this some sort of trick you are doing to try and get me in more trouble, embarrass me further." Seto Kaiba said looking directly into the eyes of the blonde boy.

"Do I look like a dog?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question you snobby rich boy!"

"Don't call me snobby, mutt!" Seto Kaiba said standing up over this blonde punk who was sitting.

"What is that supposed to scare me, just answer the simple question, what….do …you…see…when….you…look…at…me" he said with a determined look on his face.

"I see, you." He said bluntly looking at him staring him down with his piercing blue eyes.

"What do I look like?"

"Why don't you just go look in a mirror Wheeler, I don't have time for this"

"Just tell me, am I a dog, do I look like a dog?"

"Honestly, not really, not the smelly animal dog…"

"Wait…you answered the question."

"Well you wouldn't shut up Wheeler."

"Why do you call me a dog…?"

"Why?"

"Don't just repeat what I say!"

"I never had a dog as a kid so I don't know…"

"It just seems to fit me then, or do you want me…"

"You need to speak with words Wheeler, Stop babbling"

"I am not babbling Kaiba!"

"Why do you want to know why I call you a dog?"

"Why did you mention you never had one as a kid?"

"I don't remember saying that Wheeler," Kaiba said getting closer and more defensive.

"You did!"

"What's with the questionnaire?"

"Wanted to find out some stuff about you…"

"What do you want to find out about me, why?"

"Are you in the closet?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gay?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Well girls flock around you and you are still a virgin…"

"Who said I was a virgin?"

"Everyone! And you haven't gone on a date with anyone that anyone knows about…"

"What if I am gay?"

"Then I will tell my friends not to try and set you up with any girl…"

"Who is setting me up?"

"Yuge's planning to it with Tea…"

"Do what…?"

"Set you up."

"Okay, maybe I might be gay, then what?"

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Why are you?"

"I am not gay!"

"Why you so interested in me then?"

"Hey I am with Mai!"

"As a cover…"

"Whatever you want to think…"

"Fine…you are straight….and I am not really gay…"

"Sure…sure"

"I am bisexual Wheeler now shut up before I shut you up…"

"REALLY?"

"What?"

"Are you really Bi?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter….unless you really are in the closet…"

"I am with Mai, I just was interested is all…"

"Will you shut up about it already? And don't go flaunting it around" Kaiba said looking to the front silencing for a few moments looking at the clock.

"…"

"…"

"So….Kaiba, you hooked up with anyone…ever?"

"WHEELER!" Kaiba yelled at him angrily.

"Just making conversation…"

"Well stop it…and yes I have hooked up…"

"You boys can go now" Mr Yamishamito said walking through the door.

"Don't tell anyone anything I said in here Wheeler or there will be a dead mutt on the road"

"Only if you don't call me mutt!" Joey said as he walked out.

"FINE DEAL" Kaiba yelled out as they went in opposite directions.

* * *

**Done…is this a one shot…I hope not…**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Thursday

**Hey, I got a review thanks this chapter is dedicated to you…**

**HiddenPortrait – It was just a conversation, I hope this one is just as good or weird or whatever you want it to be.**

**To those who didn't review – WHY? I checked my hits only a third at this point have reviewed making it one person. Please review just to say you've read it. Who knows you may get a review of your own…wink…wink**

**SilverCat255 – Okay I got your review but its like a conversation and I finished this chapter by the time you reviewed and hope it don't get too confusing. I won't post this chapter till tomorrow which if your reading is today in which I have Exams.**

**Growing Pain – Yes t is multichapters as you see and there may be something in the future. Haven't decided how long this will go for. The rating is going up…**

**Lady Psychic – That was the plan but I didn't trust my attention span. **

**Master of Doom- Thanks I guess…**

------------------------

* * *

Look at me!

"What you doing in here again Kaiba?" Joey said looking to Kaiba as he wandered into detention. "I thought you were a suck and didn't get it."

"Teachers adopted a 'no tolerance policy'" Kaiba mocked sitting at the back a few chairs from Kaiba.

"Oh, they must have done a 'no tolerance policy' for me too, that must have started like at the start of the year." Joey said smirking. "So what did you do to get in here?"

"I yelled at a teacher for being an incompetent waste of space."

"Yeah, that might get you in here, who was it?"

"Crockford…"

"Wow, you had the guts to do that! She scares me"

"She would…teachers aren't scary, especially not her, this is the worst she can do to me…place me in detention with you…"

"Good to know you think of me…so…"

"What?"

"We were talking yesterday about stuff if you remember…"

"So…"

"Who have you hooked up wit' Kaiba?"

"None of your business Wheeler…"

"Just girls, if you that picky…"

"No…"

"Have you been with any girls?

"Err…Yes I have."

"Who and how many of them?"

"Not that it's any of your business but …"

"Yeah?" Joey leaned forward begging for this gossip.

"You sure you are not gay?"

"Kaiba, c'mon, don't make it boring for both of us…"

"5"

"Five girls, what kind of being with as in dated, kissed or a little somethin', somethin'?"

"This is not a comfortable situation Wheeler!"

"Hey Chill out, we can just talk here till we gots nothin' ta talk 'bout"

"Kissed…"

"Is that as far as you've gotten?"

"No I've been further…"

"You seem more comfy now"

"What?"

"You are getting more relaxed,"

"When are you in here?"

"In detention?"

"No in the Czech Republic"

"Huh…oh I am in detention like every day, nearly"

"Great, get home even later than I want to that usual for the next week and I have to spend the time with you… may as well 'talk' with you if I must, May as well get used to it."

"Don't act like it's a chore, just talk, and put aside our duelling rivalry while we are stuck like this, at least."

"Fine!"

"So you won't be a god dammed snobby, self adsorbed, annoying, mean…"

"NO I'll be reasonable while in detention, can't just make us both suffer if we'll be stuck like this!"

"So who have you been further with?"

"Girls huh, just two…"

"Were dey hookers?"

"Why would I need hookers?"

"'Cause they have this privacy policy thing!"

"How would you know?"

"Tristan…"

"Figures, so he's straight right…"

"Why you interested?"

"Checking my gaydar, I am only getting a straight vibe from him…"

"Yeah he is straight…how does a gaydar work?"

"It's a vibe you get from people, from clothes and stuff"

"If you had that why'd you ask if I was gay before, ya know yesterday?"

"You have a gay vibe…it's probably just your workout…"

"Hey…I resent that…"

"Take it as a compliment…"

"So we were saying about the two chicks you hooked up with!"

"What about them?"

"Who was it, and how'd it happen?"

"Well, Ishtar" Kaiba said coughing and blushing slightly…

"Ishizu, how'd you two hook up?"

"Not so loud…"

"Tell me we are the only two here…"

"It was after battle city, I went to New York on a business meeting thing…"

"Yeah…go on"

"I settled the deal and they took me out to a bar…"

"So why was that a problem?"

"I couldn't refuse a drink…"

"If you just had one…"

"I never drank before that, and I had a bit much."

"What did you have?"

"Tequila, two vodka's, a can of Jim Bean bourbon Cola, A JD coke mix and a bottle of water…" (1)

"So how Ishizu…"

"She walked in alone when the men just left without me…leaving me…with her there tipsy and tripping kinda…"

"Oh, so she'd need to be drunk to be with you right…"

"She was looking depressed from what I remember."

"Oh, I see…"

"She drove me to the hotel I was staying at, Mokuba was in Florida…and I woke up…she was there…and I caught the next plane to Florida…"

"You left her hanging, you didn't call…wait were you a virgin before that…"

"No… I had a girlfriend, once…kind of…"

"Really that's hard to imagine…from what you said way back on Wednesday…"

"That was just yesterday…"

"I know…but…who was it? What did she look like, what did you two do."

"It was two years ago, she was seventeen I was fifteen"

"You are so like Timberlake…or is it Ashton? Yeah it's Ashton."

"Why…the older woman thing?"

"Yeah, haven't you been with someone your age?"

"Yeah, just not any women…do you want to hear this or not?"

"Oh yeah…How could I not…This is like radio TV kind of thing…soapie story stuff…or maybe a sitcom?"

"Okay this girl, I met her in Kyoto"

"What was her name?"

"I couldn't ever forget it, it was…"

"You boys can go now!" Miss Tsebin.

* * *

**MY FIRST CLIFFIE EVER YAY**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Friday

**My reviewers I love you and I hope this doesn't confuse you.**

**I started this one before I finished the second.**

**Subo-chan – Thanks man you are awesome, I will continue to update when I can, sorry bout later post of this one been busy. The shows in town, don't ask…unless you want to.

* * *

**

------------------------

Look at me!

Seto Kaiba sat alone in detention wondering where Joey was. "Can't believe I am the only one in detention today, this detention at least," he sighed looking around.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're placing you in mop duty." A tall slender old man said looking to him. Kaiba stood up and followed him to a section of the school where a few other guys were doing mop duty.

"What's Kaiba doing here?" Tristan said looking at him.

"He's got detention for the rest of da week or somethin' …" Joey said looking to Tristan.

"Was it for that thing with Crockford?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"How do you know about that, you aren't even in that class…?"

"Neither are you, how'd you hear of it?"

"People talk. I guess that's how you found out huh!"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you do some work Kaiba" Tristan said throwing a mop to him.

"Like I have to do what you say." He replied death glaring him back as he took the mop out.

"I have to go got a date cover for me man…"

"Sure" Joey said unenthusiastically mopping the floor.

"Why'd you cover for him? If he gets in trouble so do you!"

"We're friends…"

"And friends get you in trouble…"

"You just jealous…"

"Of what Wheeler? Your vast collection of participation certificates?"

"No, my friends man, where are yours?"

"I left them in the closet…"

"I thought you were in there still Kaiba."

"Just because I am not widely open about my preference doesn't mean I am in the closet."

"So if someone asked if you were gay what would you say?"

"No…I am a Bisexual…can't you get that."

"You know what they say about bisexuals…"

"No, don't give me some stupid little joke."

"They are halfway out of the closet."

"That was stupid wheeler." Kaiba said moving away mopping another part of the floor.

"I heard it on TV…"

"Figures…"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"There's more to life than TV, Wheeler there is a world out there!"

"Why don't you take your own advice?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you know about is your stupid company."

"I do more than take care of my company!"

"Like what?"

"There's Mokuba, Duel monsters, Vh1, Music, Eating, games with Mokuba, keeping up appearances…"

"You got's a girl Kaiba?"

"I don't think that concerns you!"

"C'mon Wednesday, who's this mystery girl, you know the one that broke you…" Joey said nudging his side.

"I am not telling you!"

"So I guess she dumped ya huh?"

"Wheeler, if you don't shut your little mouth up I will remove it!"

"Okay now I know she dumped you!"

"What did I say?" Kaiba said grabbing Joey and putting him in a headlock as Joey smirked about this little chat.

"Okay, Okay I'll shut up about it!"

"Lucky you," Kaiba said releasing him.

"So who was your boyfriend? Your first one if you've had more than one."

"This isn't any better than talking about my first girlfriend!"

"So it was a girlfriend not just a one night stand?"

"No…it wasn't a one night stand Wheeler!"

"Can't you just describe her…please…don't make me start to be annoying!"

"So you haven't started yet" he sighed and grumbled to himself for about a minute before saying, "fine!"

"So go on Kaiba, stop stalling!"

"She had crystal blue eyes like a sparkling blue ocean. Her hair was long and flowed down, it was always changing, she kept changing her hair colour. It would be black one day, brown another…" Kaiba thought of her and his cheeks went into a pinkish tinge and Joey raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"I guess you really loved her, she must have broken your heart…"

"Why's that?"

"Because of the way you talk about her and how you avoid talking about her…"

"I like my life private…it doesn't mean anything."

"You were blushing as you described her!"

"No one better find out about this!"

"Na, I won't hold it against ya unless I need to get at you!"

"Better not…"

"What was her name again?"

"Kirra Maria Romeo," Kaiba blushed thinking of her again.

"I knew I could get it out of you!"

"What, doh!"

"I think I am going to just sneak out now before you kill me"

"You better" Kaiba scowled death glaring at him.

* * *

**DONE**

**IS HE TOO OOC**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Monday

**HiddenPortrait - Okay thi

* * *

s is a big thankyou, it was a cool compliment. -**

------------------------

Look at me!

Joey Wheeler entered detention room 625 and as usual saw Kaiba. "Wait Kaiba, why you here? I thought you only had detention for the rest of the week? The rest of last week…wait when you said week you meant full week right?"

"Yeah, why Wheeler?" Kaiba said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't really expect you to be here!"

"Expect the unexpected…"

"That don't make sense Kaiba"

"You are an idiot…"

"If you expect something it's not unexpected!"

"If you expect to be surprised you won't be…"

"You are confusing me!"

"It shouldn't be anything new to you Wheeler; you look confused when you do simple maths."

"It's not my subject…"

"What is your subject then Wheeler?"

"Well, I guess Physical education…those kinds of classes, I never see you there."

"I do directive study…"

"Do you ever not do work?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh yeah with your brother and stuff but …I got an idea…how about you do the physical part of physical Ed tommorw!"

"No."

"What! WHY? It's not hard!"

"I don't like it."

"Your weak zone?"

"I don't have a weak zone!"

"You have one with alcohol…"

"Uncalled for, Wheeler!"

"My name is Joey…and what are you afraid of being healthy, fit?"

"I said no!"

"Wait till everyone finds out about Kirra..."

"Who'd believe you?"

"You wouldn't know….that will kill ya."

"Sure, whatever you want to think…"

"When ever someone laughs behind your back, or looks at you, you won't know what they are really laughing about…or Yugi finding out bout Ishizu."

"Fine, I'll be there"

"Seriously man…"

"Yes seriously Wheeler, I will go, don't expect me to do anything."

"Sure, you dat shamed of being with Ishizu?"

"It wasn't my brightest day…"

"So what boyfriends have you had Kaiba?"

"A few…why?"

"You got one now?"

"I don't need anyone right now!"

"Chill man just askin' … so what's ya usual type?"

"Are you hitting on me Wheeler?"

"I don't swing that way Kaiba!"

"Sure, just don't wait too long to come out of that closet."

"I AM NOT IN THE CLOSET!"

"Oh yeah you're with Mai," Kaiba coughed, "cover" and coughed again smirking.

"Hey rich boy you better watch it!"

"Or what?"

"I'll tell the school you are bi…"

"I can imagine you going around telling people that you discovered about my sexuality and they will be curious of how!"

"Just leave Mai outta dis rich boy!"

"Fine, it'll be more fun without her." He smirked winking at Joey who fell back from his chair.

"Kaiba stop it!"

"Fine, you aren't my type anyway…"

"So what is your type?"

"In guys Wheeler?"

"Ya rich boy, maybe I can hook you up."

"I doubt it…"

"Sure I know some guys looking for a date…"

"I doubt you'd have any friends who are not straight."

"You'd be surprised…"

"Fine you want to know the type I like…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't have specifics…I just meet and like who I like."

"Tell me who ya last ones was Kaiba, maybe I can figure your type out."

"Wheeler, you got any idea of how many guys I've had?"

"Nope…I'm guessing 3 or 4"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Eh, Kaiba, you talking ta me still?"

"So my boyfriends…"

"Yeah…"

"…first guy was Italian…"

"Italian…is that important?"

"He had the Italian cutie look."

"You like Italians?"

"They have a good tan…"

"Anything' else?"

"That punk guy, he had all these tattoos…"

"So you like tanned people…"

"Ethnic is better…"

"So you like infect people with tattoo's?"

"Then there was the quiet guy…."

"Quiet too?"

"And the musician!"

"…"

"Then the cross dresser…"

"…"

"And that guy with the really big…"

"I don't want to know!"

"He had a big car…"

"….sure"

"Oh yeah, and the chef…"

"…that all…"

"The Public Relations guy…"

"…you get around…"

"The drunken guy…."

"…I think I could set you up with anything and you'd be fine…"

"The cop guy…"

"…"

"The construction worker…"

"The Indian, the biker…."

"They were alright…"

"So did ya do anything on the weekend Kaiba?"

"Yeah…that reminds me of the in the closet guy!"

"Please…can we talk about anything else?"

"You started this…"

"And we can go in a minute…"

"So…who have you hooked up with…?"

"…"

"Other than Mai?"

"…we can go now…bye Kaiba."

* * *

**THAT WAS FUN**

**NOW REVIEW**


	5. Tuesday

**FireieGurl – I think that may happen…read my S.T Alkers one…it may give you a clue.**

**HiddenPortrait –Thanks, I love my reviewers and: P I will be posting this soon….**

**Sturi – Okay it's supposed to be a flowing conversation. Thanks for the review: P

* * *

**

------------------------

Look at me!

Seto Kaiba slunk around, trying to escape before Joey got there, he'd already been signed on as showing up and he wanted to escape. "This really is harder than it looks" he said to himself as he attempted to escape the detention he had. He sighed seeing neither teacher nor any Joey Wheeler and made a sigh of relief before freezing when he heard two words.

"Going Somewhere?" It was more than just a teacher on detention duty today it was the sports teacher. The one teacher that could scare even Seto Kaiba, Mister Hunter who had also seen him in gym today was on detention duty today.

"Hey Billy," Joey said entering the room to Mister Hunter.

"Keep an eye on this one Joseph; I caught him trying to sneak out already."

"Sure Billy"

"Good I am going, just be sure he doesn't escape…" The teacher said before walking out into the hall.

"Take a seat Kaiba…" Joey said smirking…"so you tried to sneak out huh?"

"Why'd a teacher actually care?"

"This is Billy, he don't take no truancy from no students."

"…so why does he seem to like you then?"

"He doesn't…he just really don't like you…"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"So you have a weakness…" Joey snickered to Kaiba looking at him.

"Shut up…"

"It was funny."

"Not for me"

"Now you know how it feels…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Being humiliated…"

"It's not the same thing…"

"You aren't the best sportsperson Kaiba admit it…you can't criticise about intelligence."

"I wasn't that bad…."

Joey burst out in laughter... "You got the lowest score in the group…for everything."

"I just don't do that kind of stuff on a regular basis."

"When we do things in duelling, like when you were running from the explosion…and jumped into the blimp."

"That didn't involve anything we did today…"

"Like climbing?"

"Yeah like climbing…"

"You barely left the ground…"

"I suck…I know"

"I bet you do"

"Don't go there!"

"C'mon…there's so much fun ta have with being mean ta gay men…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know I think we may be connecting Kaiba!"

"What's the best part of Mai?"

"That's easy her…"

"Personality wise…"

"Personality? Let me think…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Does she have a personality?"

"Don't go there…"

"But making fun of straighies is sooo fun."

"I can set you up with a friend…"

"Oh but I am booked…"

"Really, you are going to sleep with the rest of Domino?"

"No just going out again and…wait yeah…sleeping with the rest of Domino sounds just about right."

"You have an evil sense of humour…you should flaunt it…"

"What are you talking about Wheeler?"

"You could be so much more…..liked with that humour if you wanted…"

"Haven't you seen the fan girls…I am as popular as I can take."

"You're a billionaire right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you live in Billionaire Boulevard?"

"Why do you keep abruptly changing the subject?"

"I just wanted to know, you could live there!"

"I don't really like London that much."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Saw this thing on homes of the rich and famous."

"Again with the TV?"

"It's a window to the world…" Joey said looking at the window.

"Okay I am starting a new topic, what have you taken?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Have you had any substances?"

"So we onto drugs then?"

"Yeah, to direct it away from me…"

"Well, I have drunk a bit…I stay away from anything else."

"Oh wow I thought you'd have had some more stuff."

"Why Kaiba? What do I look like a dumb old street dog?"

"Are we going to have to go over this again Mutt?"

"We had an agreement about that!"

"Fine, forget I said it…"

"So have you taken anything?"

"I knew you'd turn it on me…"

"Well…"

"I have done some stuff…with people…"

"Uh…so you wanna tall me what?"

"WE got to go now, detention is over." Kaiba said as he picked up his things and moved out of there.

* * *

**REVIEW

* * *

**


	6. Wednesday II

**Due to this new thing I can't respond to reviews and I don't like the respod to reviewer thingy  
**

------------------------

Look at me!

"Great…today, I have successfully survived a week of detention…if I make it through the day." Kaiba said to himself at his locker as he approached the classroom for his detention…"just one more day!" he walked into the classroom and saw there were more people today and in walked the teacher.

"Yo, you're that Kaiba dude..." the teacher said looking at him pointing.

"Yeah…" Seto said looing at this hippie teacher suspiciously.

"I never figured you'd be a jammer for detention, well anyway welcome man."

"Uh huh" Kaiba looked at him edging to a desk when Joey walked in.

"Yo, Joey my main man, sticking it to the man," the teacher and Joey gave each other a hi- five and went to sit down.

"Oh yeah, more people in today's session…strange there's rarely this many…" Joey said looking around at the people in the room.

"Session? What's this supposed to be? Woodstock…"He laughed to himself and leant back.

"Na rich dude this is way cooler," a guy with long reddish hair said sitting in the back, "Ray is awesome for detention."

"Ray, him?" Seto said pointing to the far out hippie teacher in the front.

"Yeah, that's what y'all call me here, so like for your D-hour I think I will do this new exercise, like y'all know you can totally pull out if you don't like it, and then just wait for detention to end at a desk." The teacher said legs crossed on the ground.

"So what's the thing today Ray man?" Joey said sitting down on the floor in a circle that quickly formed.

"Kaiba man, you wanna sit with us or just mope there?"

"Me, oh fine!" he said sitting across from Joey.

"So dudes we are now in a ring of silence, anything repeated here will exclude you from any future groups and, I will so misuse my power to kick your ass…so like we are going to start with saying our name and answering a question which everyone in the group will be answering, alright…good, then let us begin. Kaiba, dude this is a warm up so we get to know each other better, I'm just sayin' cause this is your first session, okay."

"Whatever…" he said in a monotone.

"Cool man, so today like we agreed on last time, it has something to do with love, and stuff like that, Julie did win rock paper scissors."

"Yeah, I got detention just for this!" Julie a dorky dirty blonde said jumping up.

"So like we start with the intro and tell us something about something to do with love."

"This isn't really that cool…" Seto said sceptically.

"You go first then rich boy, get it over with." A Jock named Jack said.

"Fine, my name is Seto Romaine Kaiba and I have fallen in love 15 times. Is that good enough for you?" He said quickly as he glared at Jack.

"My name is Julie Renee Richards and I think love is like breathing!" the girl said.

"The names Joey Edward Wheeler and, Love is uh…..you can't describe it man…" he said laughing it off. "Wait you have to have been with at least fifty people from what you've told me, only in love 15 times out of them?"

"Shut it Wheeler!"

"Make me Bi-Boy!"

"You getting it now," Kaiba said as he lunged at Joey and threw a fist to his chin which Joey countered with a fist right back to the stomach. Eventually they were pulled apart and sent to another part of the room.

"Okay, everyone else can go, these two can do some actual detention and I will be asking that you dudes get more of it…no violence man."

The group left the room and the teacher said, "Don't forget, ring of silence about what they said! Okay I will be leaving for about a half hour and you two, you can be alone without killing each other for that long right!"

"Fine!" they both said at the same time scoffing as the teacher left.

"Can't believe you…" Seto said scowling at Joey who sat a distance from him.

"You hit me first Rich boy!"

"About what you said, shows what a promise means to a Wheeler…" he said shutting up for a while.

"I thought you didn't really care what other people think."

"I was beginning to think you might not be a complete loser, idiot and mongrel!" Seto said turning from him looking at a wall.

"Sorry…"Joey said reluctantly.

"What was that?"

"I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I trusted you with things, don't know why…"

"It just came out, besides they won't spread the rumours."

"But I have seen them around; they are going to be looking at me."

"People look at you anyway!"

"It's a different look, it hurts."

"You felt it before?" Joey said moving to a desk nearer to him.

"Plenty of times, I have felt a lot of pain from people's eyes, It really can sting…" he said looking down seeming to be deeper.

"They judge you… is that what you see?"

"Yeah…I really can't take it."

"Everyone gets it…"

"Not like me they don't…"

"How's that?"

"I ain't just some teenage kid, I run a company, I am always judged for any kind of fault or mistake, and it's often criticised for ages and I don't hear the end of it.." He said looking over at a magazine rack over in the corner.

Joey walked out in front of him and looked at him for a while, "this really has changed how I look at you, this experience, there's more to you then what everyone sees and reads…we can go now…maybe I'll see you round."

"Didn't you hear what Ray said? He's going to see for more detention… funny…on my first detention you said look at me…and I really did…and I guess I don't really know you better, you know me….I never did get to look at you…maybe if I catch you in detention again, we could talk about you…"

"What about out of detention Kaiba?"

"Not on your life Wheeler" Seto said grabbing his things walking out the door and home.

* * *

REVIEW OR I SHANT BE SO COOL TO YOU AND THE UPDATE MONEYS WILL NOT RETURN. 


	7. Thursday II

**1448 hits and man I am depressed only 18 replied so that means only 1.24 are reviewing this! But Yay I just got a review about my bisexuality thing you know who you are so like here it goes…please don't mind this ….may as well do this once too**

**I in no way shape or form own the creative licensing of Yu-gi-oh! This is just freedom of expression. ((If you steal this disclaimer say you got it from me because…I want, more readers and I made it up.)

* * *

**

------------------------

Look at me!

Thursday, Joey was sitting in detention wondering if Ray had done what he'd said and given Kaiba detention. Like usual there was no one but him in there and for Seto Kaiba who had gotten the detention and sat near him.

"So, now it's your turn." Kaiba said looking at him in his chair.

"My turn for what Kaiba," Joey said looking to the tall brunette.

"Tell me about you!"

"So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family…it's a start."

"There isn't anything to tell there, divorce, alcoholism, Serenity."

"Tell me about that…when'd they separate?"

"When I was still just a kid, me and Serenity lived together, with our mother and father."

"go on…"

"Well they started fighting, and after a while they got separated so we like got split up."

"You miss her?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it!"

"Okay, so how about Yugi and You."

"Why, there is nothing but just our friendship there…"

"Just a friendship Joey?" He looked at him seeming interested which intrigued Joey.

"Well, he is my best bud, we have been through a lot and he…wait were you implying something else Kaiba!"

"Nothing…just its strange…"

"Why is it so strange?"

"You know you are both very devoted to your friendship…it can't be Gardner's speeches can it?"

"I don't know we just have gone through so much that he is like a brother to me."

"Maybe the friendship has been hammered into your mind like National Socialism was in the Nazi regime."

"Careful' bout what ya say bout me friends Kaiba."

"Just a theory," he smirked a picture going into his head of Tèa in her bedroom plotting for her takeover. He began to laugh internally and the more he thought of it the more outwardly he laughed and ended up fully backed up in his chair cackling uncontrollably.

"What you laughing about Kaiba?" Joey said very confused about Kaiba's strange abrupt explosion of laughter.

"It's nothing," he said as these images kept going through his head as he began to lean back uncontrollably laughing.

"Watch out Kaiba!" Joey said as he saw Kaiba falling back with his chair onto the ground grabbing his arm not stopping him but falling down on top of him. "Uh…" he said as he lay over top of him his face nearly on top of Kaiba's.

"Wheeler…you already have a girlfriend." Kaiba blinked as he lay there as they really didn't do anything.

"I know," said trying to get up moving around a bit trying to get off him tangled in chairs a bit when the Teacher on duty walked in, Professor Seta Hinata walked in blinking.

"Sorry to disturb" he laughed to himself adjusting his glasses and walked back out again, "you can go when you are done or ready," he smiled and walked away.

"I have to go Kaiba…" said Joey as he got up grabbed his things and dashed from the room.

"What's with him?" Seto said blinking as he slowly grabbed his things and got up.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update but Yay you know I have been doing RPG a lot, I will do less of that and more of this and writing my book.**


	8. Friday II

**1700 hits…but more reviews thanks for it I love you all!**

------------------------

Look at me!

"Friday detention, great I have to spend another half hour with Kaiba" he groaned feeling awkward but looked around not seeing him. "Where is Kaiba?" he looked around and sighed as he walked to a desk.

Kaiba walked in the room seemingly rushed and handed a note to the teacher making sure everyone showed up and looked over to Joey and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait Kaiba where you going don't you got no detention" he looked at Seto and walked up to him as he asked and the teacher left. Joey and Kaiba both thought 'man why do the teachers just leave aren't they supposed to watch us?'

"OH Joey, I just have to go home today for emergency, don't miss me too much." He smirked as he walked out.

"What a smug jerk, what if I need to get home" he looked at him his eyes wandering downward as Kaiba left.

"I hate lonely detention!" Joey yelled out to nothing. "so boring" He sighed as he thought of the day before and the near kiss. He felt his cheeks go a tinge of red and blushed trying to get his mind on Mai. "Mai is my girlfriend she is gorgeous…with her pretty smile great eyes and damn sexy body…luscious lips long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes." He smiled thinking, "not like Kaiba who has that cocky smirk, that slender body, that brown hair which always is perfect, what's with that?" he smirked to himself. "Not to mention those dark blue eyes which seem to be deeper than the deepest oceans. He looks like he works out or diets or something…how could he be so bad at sports." He remembered him at gym trying and failing over and over.

"What was Tristan talking about before with the camera thing and my sister…I should have listened…damn…I knew he said something night about Kaiba…damn, I need to improve my memory." He blinked, "I can't believe my little sister really has a thing for Kaiba…well, he is somewhat a celebrity….it's just a phase…maybe I should check her website sometime to see what its all about."

He smiled every moment seemed to go so much longer without someone to talk to, "I think I should stop getting so much detention…I am starting to dream about it" he sighed thinking of the dream he'd had last night.

He remembered it. Kaiba was there and they were talking, "Joey, hey little puppy" he was smirking and grabbed Joey as he blinked stunned and was pulled in close and against the wall was kissing Kaiba Or being kissed by him, "NO!" he yelled out loud. He then drifted back into it as he saw the next part where he was on the desk and then he was kissing back and the room turned into a bedroom.

He then woke up looking at the clock and saw the teacher standing at the door. "Mister Wheeler you can go now" Joey blinked "yeah okay"

"you should calm down Wheeler" the teacher said blinking looking down then turning walking away. He looked down at his pants and blushed, "please don't tell me I …aghh" he growled as he snuck out five minutes later. "I wish I forgot my dreams…and detention"

**Done just in time too….I keeping this low key so I aint saying what Joey got…maybe he soiled himself…maybe he did something else….REVIEW**


End file.
